¡Mojo ve porno!
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: — ¡Hijos, no miren eso!, ¡tápense los ojos! —gritó tratando de cubrir el televisor.


**Nota de autora:** Este fic nació, al estar pasando de canales y encontré uno donde pasaban animales. No pude evitar pensar en Mojo cuando vi dos monos feos. Pero ellos no hacían nada raro, solo se comían los piojos.

**Dedicado a: **Yiyi, espero que te guste. Ya yo te había hablado de este fic, pero no lo había subido pues no le había terminado aún. ¡Pero ya, aquí está!

* * *

**¡Mojo ve porno!**

Como buen y responsable padre que era (Aunque habían muchas discordancias), Mojo sentía que tenía el deber (no, no deber; obligación), de hablar de _ese _pequeño —gran— tema, con sus ya no tan pequeños hijos. Los problemáticos y caóticos Rowdy, ya gozaban de haber vivido dieciocho años de sus vidas. Aunque solo hayan gozado de haber vivido seis años, pues _'nacieron' _teniendo ya doce años.

[Aunque tenían la mente de un niño de seis años. Pero era de esperarse; creaciones de Mojo, después de todo]

Pero quitemos ese pequeño detalle sin importancia, que es tan irrelevante en estos momentos. Yendo al punto y sin irnos por las ramas, el problema que mortificaba al simio, era que había notado las alborotadas hormonas de sus hijos. Hay mucha testosterona en el aire.

Sí, los chicos estaban ya en la etapa donde el interés por las féminas crece y su cuerpo le pide que libere toda esa _energía. _Mojo sabe eso, le molesta un poco que sus hijos muestren interés por humanas apestosas, y le enfurece aún más que muestren más interés por las tres súper poderosas. Aquellas; sus enemigas. La razón de su creación. Las chicas que les pateaban el trasero a diario.

Había tratado de persuadirlos, pero como siempre pasaba, sus palabras llegaron a odios sordos. La misma historia de siempre.

Por lo que, no quedándole de otra, opto por hablar con sus hijos. No para prohibirles ni reprocharles. El simio quería hablar y explicarle de temas más delicados. Esa era la razón por la que los tenía sentados frente al televisor.

—Hijos, ya están en la edad para saber algunas cosas… cosas que les explicare de la forma que me resulta más fácil —las mejillas del simio se tiñeron de rojo, hablar con sus hijos sobre eso era vergonzoso—; con un video.

Los tres jóvenes desparramados sobre el suelo, gimieron en protesta. Afuera hacia un hermoso día para hacer de las suyas, no para desperdiciarlo en tonterías.

—Mono, no nos molestes con tus tonterías. Mis hermanos y yo nos iremos a molestar a súper apestosas —habló Brick. Sus hermanos le apoyaron.

— ¡Pero este es un video muy importante! —Gritó—. Habla sobre la reproducción, de cómo el macho y hembra tienen…

—Que no se diga más, si es de eso, estamos dispuestos a ver —Butch volvió a sentarse—. Pero que no sea de esos videos educativo.

Los tres pensaron que el video contendría algo interesante, algo interesante como es el sexo. Sucios pervertidos.

Más cuando el video comenzó, notaron que no era lo que tenían en mente. O casi.

Las imágenes en la pantalla no eran otras que la de dos monos; un macho y una hembra. Se veían que comían, jugaban, se colgaban de ramas y… ¿Qué le estaba haciendo ese mono al otro?, ¿estaban…?

Los tres Rowdy rompieron en escandalosas carcajadas, dejando a su padre/madre confundido. ¿De qué se reían?

— ¡N-no lo puedo cre-creer! —logró pronuncia Boomer a duras penas.

—Mojo… Mojo ve…

— **¡Mojo ve porno!**—gritaron a la vez, mientras la intensidad de sus risas se volvía cada vez más fuerte y escandalosas.

Luego de semejante grito, que bien pudo escucharse por toda Nueva Saltadilla, Mojo quedo en shock.

¿Porno?, ¿él?

Su mente se vio obligada a procesar las cosas.

Había sentado a sus hijos frente al televisor, había puesto a reproducir el video y ellos habían gritado _eso_ y largado a reír. Reían por un video educativo de dos simios apareándose.

Dos simios; apareándose.

Él era también un simio, que veía un video de dos simios apareándose, lo que vendría a ser considerado como un video porno si lo veía otro simio. Él era un simio, y había visto el video; había visto porno.

Todo tenía sentido ahora.

— ¡Hijos, no miren eso!, ¡tápense los ojos! —gritó tratando de cubrir el televisor.

Que mal padre que es Mojo, mostrándole esas cosas a su hijos.


End file.
